cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp
The Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp began when Limitless Nexus recognized hostilities with Kashmir in lieu of a diplomatic response to attacks by Jack Layton. The war expands The war expanded typically at first, with the expected entry of the "Libertarian Party of Cybernations" cast of characters joining the Limitless Nexus coalition (Confederatio Æsir and aNiMaLz) on April 12. More surprisingly (or not), on April 13, Non Grata declared war on Kashmir and COBRA (presumably chaining in via their protectorate with Confederatio Æsir), followed 20 minutes later by the New Polar Order, who chained in via their treaty with Non Grata. On April 17, the Kashmir coalition received support when Last Call declared on NpO, Confederatio Æsir and The Final Countdown, a group of four nations reportedly rogueing their way out of the game). Non-Grata and Limitless Nexus were not a part of Last Call's DoW, although NG member Steve Buscemi declared two wars on them. Buscemi and Non Grata were later joined by most of the Oculus bloc, although most entered sans DoW. The Pirates of the Parrot Order gave some small relief when they DoWed Non Grata in defense of Kashmir on April 20, who was in turn quickly set upon by NpO and Nordreich (2nd). Speculated raison d'etre for the entry of Non Grata and NpO Much as it had been assumed that the true CB being NpO-SNX War had not been as stated (SNX leader Immortan Junka saying insulting things about Polar), but an effort to draw SNX ally Doom Kingdom (and by extension the rest of the Doomsphere, into conflict with the Oculus bloc), the prevailing wisdom was that NG and NpO entered against Kashmir for similar effect. Evidence is circumstantial, but includes: * There had been by NpO on Kashmir for this purpose, leaked by Master Holton, resulting in his . Once notified, a large number of Kashmir nations entered into peace mode. NpO denied the rumor, stating that they thought they had a mole and used this rumor to "root out the traitor". The attack on SNX by NpO occurred shorty after. *The given CB's by Non Grata and NpO were not particularly convincing. Non Grata, entered against Kashmir "for !@#$@#$ with our OD partners... Don't forget our protectorate too". The OD partner in question was Seven Days in the Sun, who a member of Kashmir had spied after the SDS member had aided (soldiers and money) a rogue attacking Kashmir. The protectorate referred to, Confederatio Æsir, declared on Kashmir, not the other way around.The title of their DoW, ( ), seems to be a joke as well -- every war Limitless Nexus fights, to their way of thinking, is to defend their "libertarian freedoms" vs. oppression, and is usually manifested in multiple posts across multiple threads. High ranking members of Non Grata , nor have they entered to defend "libertarian freedoms" before, even when their protectorate has been involved (as in the Dre4m War). For NpO's part, their stated reason for entry of "For too long certain parties have been pushing the boundaries, some would suggest trying to provoke a response, some would say merely testing the limits of patience of others. There is always a limit though and it appears you have had success in finding it" was reminiscent of their CB against SNX in the NpO-SNX War, which was also thought to be an ulterior motive. Non Grata maintains that Kashmir had been goading them for some time, and this was the reason for their entry. Peace PPO and SRA were the first to get peace, on May 22, 2016. PPO got immediate peace, with only term being that Walsh the Beloved of SRA had to finish out his current round of wars. A week later, Kashmir and Last Call got peace, , including that Jack Layton stating that LN, CA and Monsters, Inc. (the latter of which were not even involved in the war) were "legitimate alliances". External Links * 10 APR 2016 - * 10 APR 2016 - * 12 APR 2016 - * 12 APR 2016 - * 13 APR 2016 - * 13 APR 2016 - * 17 APR 2016 - * 20 APR 2016 - * 20 APR 2016 - * 21 APR 2016 - * 23 APR 2016 - * 1 MAY 2016 - * 22 MAY 2016 - * 29 MAY 2016 - * 29 MAY 2016 - Category:Screaming Red Asses